Sanctuaire
by haruharuka
Summary: En 2003, un chirurgien lieutenant de l'Armée Britannique se voit contrainte d'héberger un sorcier tombé de nulle part. premiers chapitres en réécriture
1. Chapter 1

_Bien, voici la nouvelle version de Sanctuaire, j'espère en rendre la lecture plus facile et moins fastidieuse et que vous ferez mieux connaissance avec Irène ainsi. Bien que je préfère faire référence aux livre, la première scène du prologue fait référence au premier film des reliques de la Mort._

**PROLOGUE**

_Angleterre, Eté 1997_

Irène soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux. On ne l'avait pas obligée à les couper mais cela lui semblait mieux. Elle allait se retrouver au milieu d'hommes durant Dieu plusieurs semaine et bizarrement elle s'était dit qu'une coupe plus masculine gommerait le fait qu'elle soit une femme. Elle poussa la porte après avoir toqué légèrement. Depuis qu'elle avait annoncé à sa tante que l'armée lui avait offert de payer la fin de ses études de chirurgie en échange de quelques années de bons et loyaux services sur le terrain, les relations entre elles s'étaient refroidies et il existait toujours une certaine gène qui faisait que ses visites s'étaient considérablement espacées. Un an depuis la dernière en fait. Ce soir, elle embarquait et elle voulait juste les embrasser tous avant de partir.

L'entrée des Granger menait directement dans leur salon et son cœur manqua un battement. Son oncle et sa tante étaient immobiles sur le canapé. Elle se racla la gorge mais aucun des deux ne réagit. Elle alla au devant d'eux. Rien. Ils ne clignaient même pas des paupières. Elle les secoua, tira une petite lampe de la poche de son treillis qu'elle agita devant leurs regards vide quand un bruit dans les escaliers attira son attention.

Hermione, stupéfaite et en larmes, la contemplait.

« Herm' qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Hermione leva alors ce bout de bois qu'elle ne quittait plus et la main tremblante semblait la viser. Elle sanglotait et les larmes l'empêchèrent d'articuler car il y eu des étincelles qui crépitèrent au bout de sa baguette mais rien d'autre.

Irène fit alors les quelques pas qui la séparaient de sa cousine et l'enlaça, de la même manière que lorsqu'elle essayait de lui apprendre à monter à cheval et sue la petite tombait. Hermione sanglota de plus belle et se mit à parler, parler, parler.

Un grand sentiment d'impuissance s'empara de la jeune femme en entendant ce que sa petite cousine, depuis 6 ans et alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, avait traversé, et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir. Elle même venait juste dire "au revoir", elle allait effectuer sa première mission à l'étranger.

La façon dont elle lui raconta tout cela plus que les mots choisis part la jeune fille lui firent comprendre l'urgence de la situation et Irène soupira. Et elle fit ce qui lui semblait le moins irresponsable sur le moment, elle apprit à sa cousine les rudiments pour prendre des constantes, les soins d'urgence.  
Hermione prit alors son air de jeune fille studieuse, écoutant attentivement, puis une expression résolue passa dans son regard et elle mit de nouveau en joue Irène avec sa baguette. Celle-ci mit la main dessus et la supplia de ne pas lui jeter de sort. Parce que elle savait que ce qui faisait qu'un soldat faisait son possible pour rentrer, c était de savoir que quelqu'un l'attendait chez lui. Et puis, ces fanatiques dont Hermione lui avait parlé, franchement, est-ce qu'ils iraient la chercher sur les terrains d'affrontements où était engagée l'armée britannique ? Alors elles se promirent de s'attendre l'une l'autre. 

_Désert Afghan juin 2003_  
Le lieutenant Irène Foster regarda le désert avec... Un pincement au coeur? Non. Loin de là.

C'était juste une page à tourner. Une page plus que nécessaire à tourner. Quand son supérieur lui avait demandé où elle comptait exercer quand elle reviendrait dans le civil, elle lui avait répondu qu elle pensait sérieusement à troquer la traumatologie pour la gériatrie. Des vieux avec des maladies de vieux. Mais plus de jeunes parents estropiés ou pire. Plus de chairs emportées. Et surtout, surtout, plus de regards fantômes dans des yeux de gamins. Elle était lassée de ces corps mutilés et de ces cadavres. Elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir signer des actes de rapatriement pour des corps.

Elle abaissa le chèche qui protégeait son visage de la poussière. Dans 72 heures elle serait chez elle. Elle irait sur la tombe de ses parents puis irait chercher son cheval à l'écurie. Elle grimperait sur sa jument et elles iraient gambader dans la forêt qui jouxtait la ferme.

C'était ça dont elle avait vraiment envie : enfouir son visage dans la crinière de Divine, emplir ses poumons de l'odeur de l'animal, sentir leurs corps fendre l'air.

Elle plissa le nez. Cette mission devait avoir emporté les derniers restes d'humanité en elle se disait-elle. Franchement. Parce que était-ce normal que depuis la permission qu'elle avait eu pour le décès de sa mère, la seule chose qui lui importait fut de retrouver son cheval ?

Parce qu'elle pensait à son cheval, elle pensait à sa cousine qui s'occupait de la ferme et de Divine tous les jours depuis trois mois, depuis le décès de sa mère. Elle sourit en tâtonnant sa sacoche, elle avait réussi à dénicher tout ce que sa cousine lui avait demandé, ce serait sûrement une bonne façon de la remercier, mais elle devrait trouver autre chose…

Elle fronçât les sourcils. Il y avait…quelque chose, comme un bruit, une voix presque métallique, quelque chose. Elle éteignît le moteur de son quad. Carter, son escorte avait un peu de retard sur elle, et le bruit... Non, le bruit ne venait pas de son moteur à elle. Ce sifflement semblait venir du ciel. Les réflexes dû a l'entraînement prirent le dessus et elle se mît a couvert, tentant d observer l horizon; elle aperçu un point pâle apparaître de nulle part pour tomber durement au sol, soulevant le sable sur 50 cm de haut. Et rien. Pas d explosion. Elle attendit encore quelque secondes, se redressa. Quand elle vit que la forme de l objet était celle d un corps humain, ce furent les réflexes du médecin qui dominèrent. Elle se jeta sur le corps de l homme. Il était nu, très pâle et a priori conscient. Il marmonnait et elle nota qu'il semblait être anglophone. Elle lui prit le bras gauche pour prendre son pouls et il se mît a hurler. Sous ses doigts, la chair de l'avant bras semblait fondre. Non, elle _fondait._ La peau cloquait, se disloquait, comme si sa main à elle était de l'acide.

Elle farfouillât dans son sac pour prendre une seringue de calmant, tenta de le calmer, de se rassurer elle-même, en lui expliquant qu elle était médecin. Quand il vit la seringue, il se leva d un bond, écumant. Il tendit la main vers elle et elle entendit nettement le mot "Expelliarmus".

Elle sentit alors son sang refluer de son visage. Derrière elle, elle entendait le son du moteur du quad de Carter_. Pas ça, pas ça._ Elle se jeta sur l'homme et lui planta l aiguille dans la cuisse dans le même temps. Puis le renversa en s'aidant de son propre poids. Ils tombèrent à côté de sa sacoche de laquelle elle extirpa, Dieu seul sut comment, une seconde seringue qu'elle lui administra dans le bras. On verrait plus tard pour le surdosage, une urgence à la fois. Les yeux de l'homme roulèrent et il perdit totalement conscience.  
Quand Carter approcha, la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de dire fut un enchaînement de :

« Putain de Bordel de Merde ! »

Auquel son second répondit par un regard effaré car sa supérieure ne tenait que très rarement ce genre de langage.

Il fallait absolument qu elle puisse téléphoner en arrivant sur la base! Son dernier jour ! Ah oui, vraiment, « Putain de Bordel de Merde »

Cela faisait huit heures qu'elle passait au chevet de l'inconnu. Elle fit un calcul vite fait et lui administra une dose supplémentaire de somnifères. Cela ferait gagner du temps aux "autres" pour venir récupérer leur "paquet" ,en espérant que sa tante ait pu joindre Hermione, ou son mari, ou quelqu'un.

Elle jeta un regard mauvais sur son paquetage. L'avion cargo qui aurait dû la ramener était parti il y a déjà trois heures. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce pauvre hère seul. Elle ne pouvait surtout pas prendre le risque qu'il se réveille et fasse Dieu sait quoi dans son unité. Elle "arrangea" le contenu de la perfusion et sortit.

Mais à quel manège jouaient-ils dans la cour? Tous les passants semblaient vouloir éviter de marcher au centre de la cour sur un périmètre d environ 6 mètres. Enfin « marcher » était une façon de parler. Ils avançaient tous au ralenti.

"HELLOOOOOO!"  
Elle se sentit tout a coup soulevée du sol.

Elle avait vaguement eu le temps de voir un semblant d'uniforme, surmonté d'une masse de cheveux roux. Elle écarquilla les yeux, partagée entre joie de le voir et une envie furieuse de le frapper pour son manque de tenue.

"Ronald, marmonnait elle les dents serrées, ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on se salue dans l'armée de Sa Majesté.  
- Oh pardon. »

Il la relâcha et elle fit un pas en arrière. A côté de lui se tenait son beau-frère, l'autre ami d'enfance d'Hermione. Elle sourit en pensant à la prévenance de sa cousine qui lui avait envoyé des gens qu'elle connaissait.

Le brun, comment s'appelait-il bon sang ? Jerry ? Marty ? Harry, oui Harry Potter lui adressa un signe de tête et jeta un regard réprobateur à Ronald qui lui expliquait avec moult détails qu'ils avaient lancé des sorts pour que tout un chacun dans le campement pense qu'elle était partie comme prévu et oublie le sorcier égaré qu'elle avait trouvé.

« -Ca arrive souvent que vous « égariez » quelqu'un comme ça ?

-Boff, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules, sans doute une erreur de transplanage. Au moins d'après ce que tu disais, il n'a pas l'air d'être désartibulé. Vois l'avantage, tu seras chez toi dans un quart d'heure maximum. »

Elle les regarda, interloquée. Un type qui tombait du ciel, entièrement nu de surcroît, en plein désert ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid. Et ça voulait dire quoi « désartimachin » ?

Elle haussa les épaules, se résignant à admettre que de toute façon elle n'avait surement pas envie de comprendre. Elle avait déjà, une fois, profité de moyens de transport magique, et oui, se dit-elle avec joie, elle allait gagner du temps.

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre, indiquant qu'elle allait devoir emprunter un peu de matériel pour rendre le présumé sorcier à son monde sans l'attirail médical dont elle l'avait affublé.

Sitôt qu'ils furent arrivés dans l'infirmerie et après qu'elle eut désigné le lit de l'inconnu, l'ami de Ron et Hermione se dirigea vers la tête de lit et s'arrêta quand il vit le visage de celui-ci, visiblement stupéfait.

« - Ron… appela-t-il d'une voix blanche. »

Le grand roux fut à ses côtés en deux enjambées, baguette (d'où la sortait-il ?) à la main. Pour rester, immobile, l'air hébété, voire un peu idiot avec sa bouche grande ouverte.

« - Est-ce que, commença Harry en s'adressant à elle, est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir le réveiller dés que nous serons rentrés ?

-Pas instantanément, il faut que son organisme élimine les sédatifs. Mais, oui, je pense même que nos moyens « archaïques » de soigner peuvent le remettre sur pied. » Répondit-elle avec humeur, car elle sentait poindre l'habituel choc culturel qui animait chaque rencontre avec des sorciers. Surtout avec Ronald.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, indifférents à ses sarcasmes.

« -Où ? demanda Harry.

- Chez Irène. Répondit Ron en hochant la tête vers elle. C'est isolé et puis on a déjà signalé ce transplanage. On ne restera pas longtemps ajouta-t-il à son intention d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Prends tout ce dont tu as besoin. »

Mue par un sentiment d'urgence, elle bourra son sac de différents calmants, baumes, bandages. Puis Ron la prit par la main, avant de réduire ses paquetages à la taille de deux barres de céréales. Et alors le monde autour d'elle tourbillona, et disparu.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note de l'Auteur : Alors ? Vous avez deviné qui est tombé du ciel ?_

_Bon sinon je ne suis toujours pas anglaise, je ne fait pas partie du Who'who mondial, par contre la dame qui a écrit Harry Potter, si._

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Parce qu'avant de les fermer il avait goûté la plénitude de se noyer dans les yeux de Lili. Dans les yeux de son fils.

Enfin tous ses sacrifices étaient finis, sa mission était accomplie.

Mais les doutes, les regrets, ses compagnons depuis tant d'années, l'assaillirent comme à leur habitude. Alors, doucement, lentement, il ouvrit les yeux.

Severus n'avait jamais craint la mort. Enfin la sienne du moins.

Quant à ce qu'il y avait « après »… Il avait durant les dernières semaines, voire les dernières heures de sa vie, craint de devoir errer pour l'éternité sous forme de fantôme car il n'arrivait pas à contacter Potter. Il avait été persuadé qu'il ne mènerait pas sa mission à bien. Et alors qu'il sentait le venin de Nagini se répandre dans son organisme, paralysant peu à peu ses membres, ses muscles, l'étouffant car il ne contrôlait même plus sa respiration, Potter était apparu. Il n'arrivait même plus à formuler une phrase intelligible. Il n'avait pu que répandre ses souvenirs.

Bref, nous en étions à « après », à « l'inconnu ».

Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu se pencher sur cet aspect de la magie. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment où il allait atterrir. Trop de sang et de colère avaient maculé son âme. Sa grand –mère moldue avait raison , il finirait en enfer. Ou dans l'Hadès. Ou dans le Néant.  
Autant savoir à quoi ressemblait cet endroit. Il n'avait jamais eu peur. Mal souvent, peur jamais. L'Eternité ne serait donc qu'un prolongement de ce qu'avait été sa vie, souffrance, horreur, il y ferait face.

Il regarda.

Il vit.

Il plongea le visage dans ses mains pour se contenir, oh et puis a quoi bon se retenir, il était seul après tout !

Alors il éclata de rire, le son le surprit lui même, mais il ne pu s'arrêter, cela durant jusqu'à ce qu'un hoquet le fasse sursauter.

Alors, c'était cela l'enfer?

Il était assis sur le tabouret réservé aux premières années, le Choixpeau sur un guéridon à sa gauche, face aux quatre tables des Maisons, vides, de la Grande Salle déserte de Poudlard.

Il se leva, arpentant en de grandes enjambées la pièce. Mais plus il approchait des deux sorties possibles (la grande porte et celle plus petite et dérobée derrière la table des Professeurs), plus celles-ci s'éloignaient.

Une voix résonna dans son dos.  
"Je ne vous ai jamais entendu rire ainsi Severus...  
- Je me demandais quand vous alliez venir vieux fou!"  
La hargne revenait sur le visage de Severus. Il se retourna pour faire face à son mentor. Comme à son habitude, il fut frappé a la fois par cette sensation de puissance et celle de bienveillance que dégageait Albus Dumbledore.  
" C'est un lieu intéressant que vous avez choisi Severus!  
- Est ce qu il a réussi?  
-Hmmm? Son destin vous intéresse à ce point?"  
Severus s'approcha brusquement et le vieux sorcier leva les mains en signe de reddition.  
" - Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que je ne sais pas encore, Severus...  
- Alors partez!"  
Severus aurait voulu avoir quelque chose à briser, à renverser, il tourna le dos à Dumbledore et voulu lui faire face à nouveau pour cracher à cette vieille peau tout le bien qu il pensait de ses manipulations.

Il était de nouveau seul.

Il soupira bruyamment, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en attrapant une grosse poignée au passage et resta dans cette position un instant, cherchant à faire le vide dans son esprit.

Un ricanement attira son attention sur sa gauche.

Ne jamais, jamais douter de ce que son instinct lui dictait.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fiches là ? siffla-t-il

"-Oh ! répondit Black un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Bonjour à toi aussi Snape !

-Tu restes là…longtemps?

-Ici ? Avec toi ? »

Black fit résonner son rire étrange qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Cela avait toujours insupporté Severus qui grinça des dents.

Le cabot, qui riait aux larmes parvint à se calmer et s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main déclara :

« Non, mais tu imagines un peu l'Enfer ? »

_Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'imagine…_

« Non, Snape, ici, c'est… le lieu du choix. Une sorte d'entre-deux-mondes, a priori, rien n'est jamais simple avec toi et il te faut plusieurs personnes pour te guider.

« - Et depuis quand ton âme généreuse te porte-t-elle à te porter volontaire ? répondit le Maître des Potions en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Jamais. J'ai perdu à la courte paille enchaina le maraudeur avec désinvolture. Mais dans la mesure où ça me permet de te présenter mes excuses pour mon attitude dans le passé…

-…

-Considérons donc que c'est fait. »

Et il disparu.

Un entre-deux-mondes ? Les, les limbes ?

Il se tortura longtemps les méninges.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main, légère comme une plume s'appuie sur son épaule et lui fasse lever les yeux.  
"Merci Severus "  
Et il tomba à genoux. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il voulu la serrer dans ses bras, ne serait ce qu'attraper le bas de sa robe. Mais il fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle lui adressa le sourire qu'une mère adresse à un enfant qui vient implorer son pardon pour une bêtise mineure. Il savoura la sensation de la paume de main chaude sur sa joue. Oui, il la savoura et paniqua quand la sensation disparu, quand Lili disparu. Il la chercha, appela, supplia a travers toute la Grande Salle. Fini par se rasseoir .  
Seul.  
Longtemps .  
Il fini par comprendre que c'était ici qu'il avait commencé à faire de mauvais choix. Sa mère lui avait tant parlé de l élitisme de la maison Serpentard que dans l'espoir de se faire accepter pleinement par sa famille maternelle il avait supplié le Choixpeau. Peut être que si il avait été au sein de Serdaigle? Bizarrement même chez les Pouffsouffles il finissait par se trouver des accointances, la loyauté, le travail ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

Il secoua la tête nerveusement, il en arrivait à avoir des raisonnements extrêmes. Était ce cela qu il devait faire pour sortir d ici? Faire un choix?  
Il ricana en caressant machinalement son arête nasale. Et recommença à réfléchir. Si un mauvais choix avait conditionné sa vie, il était hors de question qu'un autre vienne gâcher sa mort car si ses tourments de mortel avait eu une fin, et il doutait fortement que ce soit le cas par la suite.  
Et il resta là à réfléchir en fixant le Choipeau. Seul. Et longtemps. Analysa méticuleusement toutes les conséquences et implications de chaque choix possible. Malheureusement il se heurtait a trop de possibilités car il n'avait pas vraiment idée de ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Si tant est qu il n y en avait qu un d ailleurs. Il resta donc seul. Longtemps. Puis il n'y tint plus. Il avait été seul toute sa vie. On lui avait pris ses rêves, son existence, et même son âme. Il était prêt à partager l'éternité, fut-ce avec James Potter ou même Black si il le fallait, tant qu'il n'était plus seul.  
Il attrapa le Choipeau, se l'enfonça sur le crâne en psalmodiant " N importe où sauf Serpentard, sauf Serpentard".

Ce coup là, il était certain d être dans l'Hadès. Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait la bouche sèche et pâteuse, comme s'il avait la gueule de bois du siècle. Et mal à… partout en fait comme si on l'avait soumis au Doloris. Et sa tête, cette migraine, il n'avait même pas la force de soulever les paupières. Et ce bruit, ces bruits de voix… insupportables. une voix plus douce, plus ferme résonna un peu plus fort et le força à avaler. Il savoura le liquide qui semblait le ramener à la vie. Puis se laissa aller dans les ténèbres.


	3. Chapter 4

_Notes de l'auteur : Les personnages et l'environnement de Harry Potter sont la propriété originale de Mme JK Rowling. Et on l'aime._

Le souffle chaud de Divine lui chatouillât le dessous du visage. Irène était adossée à la fenêtre dans la chambre où il s étaient tous regroupés autour du lit du patient. La jument (sortie de l'écurie à l'instant même où ils avaient tous , euh... Atterris? dans la cour),comme mue par le même manque qui agitait sa maîtresse depuis des semaines, avait henni, piaffé, tout le temps qu'ils étaient dans la maison.

Et, ce, jusqu'à ce qu'Irène ouvre la fenêtre. Divine avait alors passé la tête à travers, Irène reposant son poids sur son poitrail et la jument tenant sa tête juste au dessus de son épaule, la douce peau des naseaux caressant sa clavicule.

Ron avait alors fait une comparaison désagréable avec le lien qui unissait Hermione et son horreur de chat.

Sa cousine se tenait face à elle, tripotant nerveusement son alliance. Harry assis à côté du lit, avait enfin cessé de psalmodier des incantations diverses, jetant entre chaque essai un regard nerveux à _la moldue_, comme ils disaient, qu'elle était. Ron semblait se retenir de parler, de bouger, de tout en fait, et, le connaissant, ça ne durerait pas longtemps.  
"Y en a pour longtemps?"  
_Qu'est ce que je disais..._  
"-On pourrait lancer un _enervatum_, l interroger et être fixés!  
-Ron... ,l interrompit Hermione, on ne devrait pas mélanger médecine moldue et sorts..., il n y en à plus pour longtemps d'après Irène "  
Il souffla comme un boeuf et s approchant du lit commença a tripoter tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Irène se tendit.  
"-Ça , dit-il d'un ton sec, ça sert à quoi ?  
-C est une perfusion, c'est pour l'aider à s'hydrater  
-Et ça ? »  
Elle attendit quelques secondes, juste pour savourer la réponse et la réaction qui suivrait.  
« La poche reliée à sa sonde urinaire », d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu plus neutre, mais où son amusement ne pouvait que poindre.  
Il mît quelques instant a intégrer ce qu elle venait de dire, puis lâcha la poche comme si elle le brûlait réalisant ce qu'était le contenu et surtout où le tuyau était branché. Elle le leva les yeux au ciel. Sorciers ou pas les hommes étaient tous les mêmes. Elle ne comprenait qu'ils puissent avoir cette sorte de solidarité dés qu'il s'agissait de toucher leur pénis.

Ce fut elle qui soupira alors nerveusement. Leur silence la rendait nerveuse. Leur présence immobile aussi. Elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter leur attitude, ce type allongé là sur son lit, c'était un « méchant » ou un « gentil » ?  
"-Bon, l'un de vous va t il daigner m expliquer qui est ce type? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé.  
-On ne sait pas, dit Harry. »  
La colère commença à ronronner, serrant son estomac. Parce que ce garçon lui était inconnu, elle se permit de le remettre à sa place.  
« - Oui, bien sûr, c est pour ça qu'au lieu de le transférer dans un de vos hôpitaux, vous l'avez mis au secret, chez moi...  
-Irène, c est juste, c est juste qu'il n est pas sensé être là.  
-Ouiiiii, vous m avez parlé d'une erreur de, de transplanage, j'ai bien compris qu'il n'avait pas…  
-Non, cet homme est...mort.  
- Est-ce que j'ai l'air si, si arriérée ? Je suis peut être _moldue_ mais un des premiers cours à la faculté de médecine consiste à faire la différence entre les vivants et les macchabées . Monsieur X a un pouls, une activité cérébrale, il est tout le contraire de mort !  
-On l'a vu mourir, j'ai pris son pouls, il,... , tenta Hermione  
-Tu n'es pas médecin... la coupa sèchement Irène, proche de laisser libre cours à sa colère, et, ce, même si sa cousine devait en être la victime.  
-J'ai fait comme tu m'as appris! Il est mort i ans, devant nous !

-Tu n'avais que 18 ans! Tu as pu te tromper!  
-Non. Tu m'as appris. »

Irène soupira. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce jour.

Elle déglutit, espérant ravaler l'incompréhension et la colère qui l'agitaient en même temps que sa salive.  
«- Vous avez mis le corps en terre ? Où vous avez passé votre chemin le laissant derrière vous ? Il était peut être simplement…  
- Quand les Aurors sont allés le chercher, ils n'ont... Il y avait ses vêtements et il... n'a. Pas. Pu. Survivre. Pas à ça.  
-Okay répondit doucement et avec un sourire le médecin, donc vous avez cru qu il ... N avait fait qu un avec la Force? »  
C est Divine qui répondit d un léger hennissement ... Ron regarda Harry qui regarda Hermione, dont les lèvres tressautèrent au trait d'humour qu'Irène avait tenté. Il n'y avait qu'elle sui avait compris. Foutu choc culturel moldu-sorcier.  
Le patient, duquel ON n'avait toujours pas daigné lui donner son nom, gémit.  
Alors trois baguettes se pointèrent sur lui. A la fois par bravade, parce qu'elle était excédée qu'on ne lui donne pas de réponses et parce que franchement dans l'état où il se trouvait si il était capable de faire quoi que se soit d'autre que de battre des paupières, elle pourrait probablement s'envoler en agitant les bras comme un poulet les ailes, elle se mît entre lui et les bouts de bois. Elle lui parla doucement, le força à boire avant qu il ne s assoupisse.

« -Vous deux, dit elle en pointant du doigt Hermione et Ron, dehors. Nous deux, en s'adressant à Harry qui semblait être le chef d'orchestre, en attendant que Monsieur X se réveille, et tu vas m expliquer tout ça  
-Irène, dit Ron d une voix qui se voulait ferme. Il l'agaçait quand il se donnait des airs d'homme celui là…  
-A moins que l'un de vous deux ne soit capable d'enlever la sonde urinaire de notre ami? » Répondit-elle d'un ton perfide.  
Ron déguerpi. Hermione le suivit.

Quand Severus ouvrit les yeux une demi heure plus tard, sa migraine s était un peu dissipée. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Tout son corps le meurtrissait. Ce qui voulait dire... Qu'il était en vie. Il ouvrit la bouche pour décoller sa langue du palais. Moins pâteux que tout a l heure. Les tiraillements dans le bas ventre avaient cessé. La... Déception de ne pas être mort l'envahi. Il était tellement sûr d'en avoir fini avec tout ça. Un son qui aurait dû être un ricanement sorti de sa bouche. A ses oreilles ça ressemblait à une sorte de toux. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Ses sens étaient déjà suffisamment agressés, merci.  
"Je sais que vous êtes réveillé."  
Il se raidit presque imperceptiblement.  
Il connaissait cette voix, enfin presque, elle avait une tonalité plus... Mature.  
Si il ne se trompait pas, il reverrait les yeux de Lily.  
"... Otter"  
Et il ouvrit les yeux. Cligna plusieurs fois, il était dans une semi pénombre.  
Potter était devant lui. Il était différent. Une barbe naissante courrait sur sa mâchoire. Depuis quand Potter avait il besoin de se raser?  
" Le ...eigneur...nèbres"  
" mort"  
Vu sa difficulté a articuler, il se limita a un grognement approbateur. Potter s'approcha avec un verre d'eau et l'aida à boire.  
La râpe à racine qui avait élu domicile dans sa gorge décida de migrer et dans un souci de dignité il se redressa, tant bien que mal.  
"Qui êtes vous?"  
Bon il était sûr d'être avec Potter, toujours ce besoin idiot de poser des questions évidentes.  
" Comme si vous ne le saviez pas .  
-Je sais qui vous semblez être. Nous savons que vous n'êtes pas sous polynectar, et apparemment pas sous un sort connu de transformation physique.  
-Écoutez Potter, je suis trop fatigué pour jouer, alors soyez un grand garçon et allez me chercher un adulte.  
-Vous ne verrez que moi... Et ma collègue. » Ajouta Potter en agitant la tête de l autre côté de la pièce.  
Severus tourna la tête, il ne distinguait qu'une silhouette massive. Et fronçât le nez. Une demi géante au vu de l odeur. Il revint à Potter.  
»Si je ne suis pas moi, qui me dit que vous êtes vous? »  
Le gamin se fendit d un sourire narquois.

« Bon, fini de jouer Potter, allez me chercher Lupin. »  
Le sourire disparu et le visage de Harry se ferma complètement. Il le regardait comme si il allait se jeter sur lui pour le rouer de coups.  
»-Remus est mort dit il d une voix blanche »  
Severus eut l impression de se décomposer . Lupin? Non, non, non, non.  
»Je dois parler à Tonks. Tonks. »  
Il s'agita.  
Deux bras fermes, surgis de nulle part le clouèrent sur le lit. Il ne parlait plus il hurlait, il vociférait.  
»Dites lui de venir! Il faut que je la voies, il ne faut pas qu'elle croit qu'elle est toute seule, ou elle finira... Comme moi ».  
Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots. Il était épuisé. Les bras qui tentaient de le maintenir se firent moins durs tandis qu'il se laissait retomber sur l oreiller.  
Il ferma les yeux et sombra a nouveau.

Harry avait attendu qu elle sorte de la chambre. Il agita sa baguette, marmonnant que "Snape" ne pourrait pas sortir ainsi.  
Elle secoua la tête doucement. Sans doute était ce les mêmes principes, les mêmes précautions qui auraient été prisés dans un hôpital militaire. Le sort remplaçait probablement les deux gardes qui auraient été postés à la porte. Mais elle n était pas sûre de s'y habituer, elle n'était surtout pas sûre de le vouloir. Harry lui avait succinctement expliqué qui était Snape. Durant tout le temps ou l'homme était inconscient, les trois jeunes sorciers avaient tenté toute une série de maléfices pour annuler une magie qui aurait pu donner l'apparence de ce fameux Snape à l inconnu. Excédée de tant d'acharnement, elle avait même fini par céder a Hermione en cherchant d'éventuelles cicatrices de chirurgie esthétique.  
Et maintenant, la mine du jeune homme ne lui disait rien qui vaille.  
Ils marchèrent en silence jusque dans la cuisine.  
Ron et Hermione levèrent leurs visages en même temps.  
Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise.  
"- C'est lui. ces réactions, ce sont celles que... Son portrait a eu quand il est apparu à Poudlard., je lui ai souvent rendu visite, je ne sais pas, j avais l'impression de lui rendre justice. Les premières personnes dont il s était enquis c'était Remus puis Tonks. Et là, il a eu la même, exactement la même réaction. Il... Avait été touché par la transformation de son patronus, ça le touchait de près je crois..."

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et Hermione prit la main de Ron pendant qu'il parlait :  
»- Harry, en vous attendant, je suis allé a Poudlard. Snape a disparu de son portrait depuis hier, il n'est nulle part dans le château. Les portraits de Dumbledore et de Nigellus me l'ont confirmé"  
Irène ne voulait pas prendre part a la conversation, cela ne la regardait pas et elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de portraits qui… enfin bref. Non qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas au monde dans lequel évoluait sa cousine mais tout cela est trop étrange pour elle. Elle allait préparer une quantité monstrueuse de thé, et pour cela sortit la théière gigantesque de 8 tasses que sa mère avait apporté ici quand elle avait emménagé dans cette partie de la ferme. Elle tenta de concentrer son attention sur le fait qu'il faudrait probablement qu'elle déménage les affaires de ses parents qui étaient dans l'autre aile.  
"- Ce n'est pas possible Harry, on ne peut pas faire revenir les morts miaula Hermione  
- Un Inferi? Proposa Ron avant de se reprendre aussitôt, non laissez tomber. Un Inferi n'aurait même pas pu avoir de conversation."  
D abord ébouillanter la théière. Une cuillère de thé par tasse plus une pour la théière.  
- La pierre? Quelqu'un l'aurait trouvée suggéra sa cousine...  
- Non ce n est pas pareil. Il est là... Physiquement .  
-Un retourneur de temps?"  
Elle posa la théière un peu bruyamment.  
"- Le voyage dans le temps? Pourquoi pas un clone pendant que vous y êtes? Ou un double robotique!"  
Ils la regardèrent comme si ils avaient tous oublié jusqu'à son existence. Ce qui aurait pu la ravir si ils n'étaient pas chez elle. Distribuant les tasses avec une énergie presque brutale, et malgré ses résolutions qui ne dataient que de quelque minutes, elle leur asséna le plus doucement qu'elle pût, c'est-à-dire sèchement :  
"-D' après ce que j ai compris, cet homme a disparu, il peut très bien avoir été emmené, kidnappé puis relâché lorsque je l ai trouvé. Ca se voit chez nous, les _moldus._  
- Il n a pas disparu. Il est... Était mort.  
- Ne m'en veuillez pas mais la résurrection c'est plutôt rare et la dernière connue, on en parlait encore à Pâques dernier alors qu'elle date d il y a 2000 ans."

D'accord le ton pouvait être un peu acerbe. Mais apparemment pas assez puisqu'ils reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien était. Comme si ils savaient quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient si elle considérait le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres du type à lunettes.  
»- Je ne vois pas Snape faire un horcruxe... Murmura Harry. Pour la simple et bonne raison que si il l'avait fait, il aurait compris avant Dumbledore ce qu'il en était de Voldemort et il serait sûrement parti en quête bien avant nous..."  
Le silence qui régna ensuite confirma a Irène qu ils avaient fait le tour du "comment". Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Mon Dieu, combien de fois avait elle déjà soupiré aujourd'hui ?  
"-Qu allez vous faire de lui?"  
Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique quand elle vit sa cousine et son mari se tortiller sur leurs chaises. Elle tourna le visage vers Harry au côté duquel elle était assise maintenant. C était a la fois comme si il réfléchissait a voix haute et comme si il essayait d'annoncer quelque chose de décidé de longue date. Pourquoi se faisait-elle l'effet d être un enfant à qui on va annoncer que le Père Noël n existait pas...  
" C'est un personnage très ... Controversé. Un héros assurément, mais je ne sais pas, ... , tant qu on ne sait pas ...pourquoi... Comment... Hermione est très en vue au Ministère, et moi... Peut-être que Minerva... Mais je pense que, ici, en attendant... Si tu peux... Nous installerons les protections magiques qui s'imposeront."  
Et voilà... Qui pourrait voir qu'elle était sur la liste des enfants sages en décembre maintenant hein?


	4. Chapter 5

_Pardon pour n avoir pas posté depuis dix jours. J étais a New York pour le boulot et manque de temps pour écrire là haut et voisins pénibles dans l'avion (ne supportait ni la loupiote ni la lueur de la tablette (est ce ma faute si je ne peux pas dormir en avion ?), ni le bruit des chariots des hôtesses d'ailleurs, par contre ils ronflaient) font que je ne m y suis remise que mercredi. _

_To Jake who makes me play quidditch in Central Park  
_

Elle puait. Et comment ça aurait pu être autrement, hein? Quand, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, d'ailleurs, elle avait accepté d'héberger ... L'autre. Les gamins ( oui parce que 6 ans d écart pour elle faisaient d'eux des gamins, surtout à cet instant précis), avaient insisté pour mettre en place des protections magiques. Ils l'avaient prévenu que toutefois cela pourrait causer, comment avaient ils dit déjà? Ah oui, des désagréments... Concernant les objets, je cite "moldus qui marchent avec l eclelecticité", elle n'avait tiqué que légèrement. Avait stupidement insisté pour qu'ils enchantent le lave linge.

Oh quand ils étaient partis deux jours avant vers midi, après avoir agité leurs bâtons de bois tout autour de la propriété puis sur elle même et sur... Snape, tout lui semblait être normal, mais il était à présent 14 heures et depuis huit heures ce matin elle s était échinée à remettre les pompes de relevage qui acheminaient les eaux usées du domaine vers la fosse septique en marche. Car bien sûr, il s agissait de pompes automatiques... électriques. C'était l'odeur derrière les écuries qui l'avaient alertée. Elle avait fini par trouver un générateur dans le fourbi d'affaires de son grand-père que sa mère n'avait jamais osé jeter et par miracle il fonctionnait. En le mettant en route une heure tous les soirs, cela devrait faire l affaire. Bien entendu pour le transporter, ce fut encore épique. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle regretta que Divine n'ait jamais été véritablement dressée... Ce fut Ajax, la vieille mule de son grand père qui remorqua le groupe.  
Après un sourire vainqueur quand elle entendit pétarader le moteur et entendit le glouglou tant espéré dans les tuyaux, elle décida qu il était grand temps de rentrer. De manger et surtout de prendre une douche.  
En entrant dans la maison elle tiquât. Pas de trace de ... Snape, avait il seulement levé le nez des livres et journaux qu Hermione avait laissé a son intention?  
Elle renifla dédaigneusement. Elle n'était pas certaine que le laisser faire des recherches ainsi soit la solution. D après ce que Ron et Harry lui en avait dit? Cet homme était sensé être un être plutôt ... revêche. Or, jusqu'à présent, il lui avait plutôt fait l'effet d'être quelqu'un de passif et cloîtré. Apathique lui semblait le qualificatif le plus adéquat. Et aussi d être quelqu'un qui avait probablement l'habitude de vivre seul.  
Elle gagna sa chambre. Un planning a priori simple en tête  
_1 se laver  
2 manger  
3 forcer ... Snape a manger et changer son pansement sur son bras (encore toute une épreuve en perspective)_  
_4 savoir comment l appeler, parce que elle avait du mal a appeler "un invité" par son nom de famille, même dans ses pensées.  
5 tenter de le faire communiquer, et pendant qu'on y était, le forcer a prendre l'air ._  
Elle entra donc dans sa chambre et s'arrêta sur le seuil, étonnée.  
"-Qu est ce que vous faites ici? Je vous ai préparé la chambre d amis ce matin, je croyais vous l avoir dit!  
-La lumière est meilleure ici."  
Et il replongea dans ses notes. Lui jetant un regard mauvais, elle se dirigea vers son armoire pour en tirer des vêtements propres.  
_1bis attraper Snape par la peau du cou, le mettre dans un bus et quitter le niveau technologique de la petite maison dans la prairie pour revenir au 21ème siècle et récupérer SA chambre._

Elle sorti bruyamment et claqua la porte de la salle de bains derrière elle. Elle sortit précautionneusement son taser de sa poche. Elle n'aimait pas se balader avec ça, mais si Snape partait en vrille, il était sûrement préférable de le sonner plutôt que d'utiliser son Glock 9mm. Encore une chose qui faisait qu'elle avait bien fait de quitter l'armée. Elle était médecin, et elle avait pris l'habitude de se balader armée. Cherchez l'erreur…_  
_

Severus jeta un oeil distrait à sa "logeuse", lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre. _Pourquoi était il encore dans cette chambre? _Plutôt finir enfermé dans l'estomac d'un verracrasse plutôt que d'avouer qu'il se sentait encore trop faible pour monter plusieurs fois les escaliers afin d'y emmener tous les livres que la petite, non plus la petite à présent, que Granger lui avait amenés. Elle avait fait un choix très pertinent d'ouvrages qui aurait pu expliquer son "absence". Quand Potter lui avait expliqué qu'il resterait ici, chez une moldue, il avait bien compris qu'on ne lui demandait pas son avis et que tout avait été mis en œuvre pour qu il s y conforme. Il eut un léger pincement au coeur, Potter lui avait parlé d un ton directif, clair, si propre à Lily...

Il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Cette femme ne faisait que venir s'enquérir que ses bandages étaient propres, lui apportait de quoi se restaurer et le reste du temps elle lui fichait la paix, le laissant travailler pendant qu elle allait s'occuper des travaux extérieurs et de ses fichus canassons.  
Alors où en était il? Était il possible qu'il ait été prisonnier de ces limbes dont il se souvenait? Si il était passé à travers ce voile comme Black, et pas assassiné par ce foutu serpent, on aurait pu penser qu il avait migré dans un autre monde... Et un hurlement strident se fit entendre. Il se leva, faisant tomber la chaise qui le soutenait jusqu'alors. Ses jambes vacillaient encore un peu mais il entreprit de s élancer vers le cri. Quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé, voulait lui faire payer pour Albus, ou pour le Seigneur des ténèbres, peu importe. Il ne fuirait pas. Il mourrait et plus aucune question ne se poserait.  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée à quelques centimètres de son visage. La moldue se tenait face à lui. Elle était grande pour une femme mais encore petite par rapport à lui, alors elle leva la tête fièrement pour planter son regard dans le sien avant de l écarter de son chemin. Elle était vêtue d un peignoir éponge, les cheveux groupés en masses informes gorgées d eau mousseuse.  
Elle se précipita vers la haute commode, en ouvrit un premier tiroir, puis un second, un troisième duquel elle sortit une petite boîte qu'elle contempla un instant avant de la fourrer dans la poche de son peignoir. Enfin elle rouvrît le premier, caressant la façade droite du tiroir. Avec un sourire, elle sortit une clé, se dirigeant vers une petite niche près de la fenêtre, lui permettant l accès à un coffre. Quand elle se retourna, elle lui nicha une baguette dans la main.  
"Ils m'ont dit "En cas d urgence". Et là, là, ça va vraiment en devenir une. Alors vous allez prendre ce machin, et on va faire le tour tous les deux de la maison pour voir ce qu on peut faire"  
Son ton était très calme. Un peu comme lui quand il expliquait a un étudiant qu il était attendu en retenue un samedi de WE a Pré au Lard.  
"Et on va commencer par le chauffe-eau." Conclut-elle.

Le problème du chauffe-eau fut réglé par un léger incendio.  
Grâce a sa baguette, il modifia légèrement l'inclinaison des tuyaux d écoulements des égouts, il dodelina de la tête quand la moldue, à présent vêtue d un short et d un tee-shirt kaki qui semblaient tous deux trop grands pour elle, avait sauté dans la tranchée qu'elle avait a priori creusée le matin même pour le guider alors qu il redressait la tuyauterie. Il avait ensuite exigé, puisqu'il était sorti, de voir les protections dont ils étaient entourés.  
Elle avait d abord refusé, et légèrement souri lorsque alors qu'il s'était éloigné d a peine 100 mètres, il avait reculé, comme si ses jambes obéissaient à leur propre volonté. Le sort que Potter avait jeté pour les lier l'un à l'autre l'empêchait purement et simplement de s'éloigner d'elle.

Parce que la situation l amusait, cette peste, elle avait simplement dit qu une promenade leur ferait du bien, lui, Elle, et cette stupide jument qui avait fini par les rejoindre.  
Ils étaient en limite de propriété, elle assise sur un rocher et lui effleurant la barrière magique du bout des doigts.  
"C est de la belle magie, murmurât il plus pour lui même qu'à destination d'un quelconque public  
- si vous le dites..."  
Presque surpris d avoir oublié qu'il avait de la compagnie, il se retourna, elle jouait avec quelque chose dans sa main. Il essaya d'être courtois. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il commençait à comprendre que si la situation durait, cette femme pouvait très bien lui rendre la vie infernale puisqu'ils étaient bloqués ici tous les deux.

"-J'oubliais que c est...  
-Nouveau, oui. Avant c était un peu abstrait. Comme savoir que quelqu'un dans votre famille est... Je sais pas... Végétarien. Et puis tout à coup vous devez passer le réveillon de Noël chez lui, bon d accord c est pas génial comme analogie.. »  
Donc c'était le genre de femme qui arrivait à faire la conversation toute seule. En débitant des âneries saugrenues qui plus est… Pourquoi Diable n'était il plus mort ?

« Qui a jeté ces sorts? Reprit-il sèchement en contemplant la protection.  
-Ronald."  
Il ne pût retenir un "oh" de surprise se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Weasley? Décidément les choses avaient bien changé..  
"Vous arrivez à vous orienter dans vos recherches?"  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il entendit son soupir exaspéré, puis un froissement de papier, un léger bruit de roulement.  
Il lui fit face de nouveau.  
Elle avait une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres et aspirait sur le filtre à l'approche de la flamme du briquet pour l'allumer.  
" Vous avez une amnésie de 5 ans, les gamins m ont dit que vous étiez une sorte de génie dans votre domaine. Hermione vous a amené je ne sais combien de livres, et vous allez me dire que ce n est pas pour faire des recherches sans doutes? Ce sont vos dictionnaires pour vos mots croisés peut-être ? »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, quand elle lui tendit le paquet, il le contempla quelques instants mais n'avança pas la main. Elle sourit.  
"Combien de temps?  
- 15 ans enfin 20. Se dit il en se rappelant son absence.  
-ouahhhh moi trois mois et c'est déjà le bout du monde"  
Elle sembla estimer, à la grande satisfaction de Severus, que ceci représentait une conversation suffisante et continua à fumer en silence. Elle le regardait vérifier les barrières de protection avec une sorte de compréhension fataliste. Des paroles de Potter sur les conditions dans lesquelles il était réapparu lui vinrent à l'esprit.  
"-Comment avez vous su que j'étais un sorcier?  
- Vous avez dit Expelliarmus, j avais déjà vu ce sort.  
- Granger?  
- Plus ou moins."  
Elle tira une bouffée et grimaça, la braise étant trop proche du filtre. Expirant, elle écrasa la cigarette sur la pierre et mît le mégot dans la petite bouteille d eau qu elle avait vidée.  
" -Quand mes grands parents sont morts, ils ont laissés deux propriétés. Cette ferme et une maison dans le sud de la France. Les parents d Hermione n'ont jamais aimé la vie a la campagne, alors ils m'ont laissé cette ferme pour héritage de mon père, mais jusqu'à mes 20 ans je les rejoignais pour les vacances en juillet, en France. La seule chose qu ils me demandaient, c était d'aider Hermione à réviser certains programmes, je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu il en était jusqu a ce que je m'aperçoive qu'en fait j enseignais à Hermione des choses qu'elle aurait dû faire en cours. Alors un jour, j ai fouillé ses affaires. Je suis tombée d'abord sur un livre qui s appelait histoire de la magie, j ai pensé que c était un genre de Seigneur des Anneaux pour les jeunes ados, (elle soupira devant son air méprisant, ne sachant si cela concernait les ados ou l'oeuvre) mais c'était tellement mal écrit... Je me souviens avoir pensé que c était aussi ennuyeux qu un manuel scolaire. Et puis il y avait des notes partout dont ce mot "Expelliarmus". Quand Hermione et ma tante sont rentrées du marché, j ai demandé des explications. J ai eu une réaction un peu emportée... J avais du mal a croire qu'ils m aient tous mentis...  
- Et alors, vous n avez plus jamais donné signe de vie aux Granger.  
- vous me prenez pour qui? J ai eu du mal à me faire à l'idée mais je suis restée. J ai même aidée Hermione à faire un devoir pour son école. Un devoir de chimie.  
- De chimie? Répétât il, un rictus dégouté sur les lèvres. De potions vous voulez dire?  
- oui de mixture. Répondit elle en haussant les épaules, La préparation sur laquelle elle devait disserter devait se faire dans un ordre précis avant chauffe. Ce qui était logique car cela provoquait ou pas une réaction exothermique qui..."  
Severus se souvenait de ce devoir. Il avait été impressionné que Miss Granger soit la seule à compléter sa réponse des enchaînements de préparation des solvants pour écailles de dragon par de la chimie moldue, équation chimique à l appui. Il en avait profité pour lui mettre un E+.  
Il devait prendre un air absent car elle le regardait bizarrement.  
Il la regarda en retour, se refusant à engager la conversation. 15 minutes de discussion privée, 1h30 de travaux domestiques, cela devrait lui suffire, non?  
"Je disais juste que vous pouviez la garder, dit elle en montrant la baguette du doigt.  
- Je ne voyais pas ça autrement, siffla t il, un ait mauvais s'affichant sur le visage.  
- bien évidemment. " son ton était froid comme le marbre, et ses yeux se plissèrent.  
Cette expression ne lui était pas inconnue.  
Tout à coup il se rappela qu'elle n était pas qu'un médico mage sans magie mais aussi un soldat. Il se raidit imperceptiblement quand il comprit qu elle pouvait parfaitement prendre son désir de ne pas se séparer de la baguette pour une menace. Il serra les dents. Comment pouvait elle comprendre que le fait de tenir cette baguette, même si il ne sentait pas l'harmonie ou la symbiose qu'il aurait eu avec la sienne, le faisait se sentir plus entier? Sans, c'était comme se sentir nu; avec celle là, il ne se sentait pas totalement vêtu mais au moins décent. Il essaya de se détendre, de faire passer ce sentiment de sécurité, bien que précaire, dans son attitude et son maintien. Et rangea de façon désinvolte la baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.  
"- Nous rentrons, nous avons fini ce que vous vouliez que nous fassions."  
Et elle restait là, immobile. Il tenta de ne pas laisser poindre son impatience plus avant.  
"Je croyais que vous vouliez prendre une douche?"  
Elle se tortilla pour prendre une position plus confortable, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.  
"En effet." Fit elle en prenant une de ses mèches de cheveux encore moitié poisseuse, franchement, sa crinière ressemblait à un nid de hiboux. Et pour qui en déjà vu un, ce n'était pas un compliment.  
Toujours silencieuse et arborant ce rictus moqueur, elle contemplait a présent à nouveau son paquet de cigarettes pendant que son foutu cheval trottinait autour du rocher.  
"Vous savez bien entendu que le moyen le plus efficace est encore de mettre un pied devant l'autre?" Il se mordit les joues pour ne pas ajouter que ce n'était peut être pas enseigné chez les moldus.  
"Prendre l'air vous fait du bien.  
- Écoutez, cela vous échappe sûrement, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend! Alors en route!"  
Elle rangea le paquet dans la poche de son short informe et avec une agilité qui le surprit sauta sur le dos de son maudit animal de compagnie alors que celui ci effectuait une volte devant elle.  
"C est quand même incroyable, soupira t elle ,que vous soyez un sorcier. Parce que vous ne connaissez a priori pas les mots magiques."

Arrivés à la maison, Snape s'engouffra dans la cuisine. Dire qu elle s inquiétait un peu avant de ce qu il ne montrait pas la morgue et le caractère dont les gamins l'avaient mise en garde! "Un peu difficile" avait dit Hermione. Doux euphémisme. Elle était quasiment certaine que ce foutu misanthrope avait une vie sociale proche du néant. Le pire étant qu'elle était presque persuadée qu'il avait fait un effort avec elle. Comme quand il avait rangé sa baguette. Bon elle n'était pas irréprochable non plus admit elle en tâtonnant par réflexe la poche ou était rangée son mini taser. Elle donna une légère claque sur la croupe de Divine qui partit au petit trot vers l'écurie. Son estomac grogna de mécontentement. A pas lent (devait elle lui préparer a manger a ce type?) elle allait a son tour en direction de l habitation quand un petit bruit, comme celui d un cracker de Noël, lui fit lever la tête. Juste à temps pour ne pas rentrer dans Hermione. Celle ci l'apercevant de suite l'étreignît immédiatement.  
"- Irène!"  
Le sourire de sa cousine lui mît un peu de baume au cœur.  
"- ça se passe... Pas trop mal?  
- bien disons que j'ai déjà côtoyé des caractériels, des solitaires, mais ce type remporte la palme!  
- Ce n était pas le plus abordable de les professeurs, mais...  
- Professeur? Vous m aviez dit qu'il était un espion! Dans quel genre d'école étiez vous donc à la fin?"  
La mine contrite, Hermione haussa les épaules.  
Fichus sorciers et leur culture du secret.  
" Je crois que vu la situation je mérite quelques éclaircissements, non? Mais pas avant d'avoir mangé quelque chose. »  
Une demi heure plus tard, elle était a coin de sa table, sirotant une énorme tasse de thé et un sandwich, observant Hermione et Snape qui consultaient des montagnes d ouvrages, confrontant des idées qui lui semblaient a elle véritablement irrationnelles. Elle regardait machinalement le courrier que sa cousine lui avait apporté, le facteur ne trouvant plus la boîte aux lettres grâce aux sortilèges de Ronald. Merci a lui, se dit elle le sarcasme suant de ses pensées. Elle mît de côté les factures, jeta les publicités, s arrêta sur l enveloppe des services de santé de l armée, l'ouvrit, espérant trouver une réponse à ce qui la taraudait.  
" A moins que Weasley n ait raison et que je n'ai effectué un voyage temporel." Asséna Snape. Elle roula des yeux. _Il était sérieux là?_

"Impossible, martela Hermione "  
_La voix de la raison..._  
"Parce que dans ce cas, vous vous seriez retrouver là où vous avez disparu."  
_Manquent plus que les extraterrestres._  
- Et je ne suis même pas arrivé sur le bon continent. "  
Elle se retint de demander si il était possible qu'il soit tombé d'un tapis volant car elle commençait à se dire qu'ils envisageraient sérieusement cette option si elle l'avançait.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi?"  
Irène observa sa cousine. Snape grimaçait. Hermione, elle, attendait patiemment. Apparemment ils se trouvaient dans une impasse et elle attendait qu'un autre point de vue ne fasse rebondir leurs réflexions.  
"Et bien, je pense que j aurais cherché d où venait l'amnésie de monsieur Snape. J aurais demandé une IRM pour trouver un trauma, mais je ne crois pas que la machine aurait supporté la contact avec la magie. Une analyse toxicologique, mais apparemment, une bête prise de sang est déjà difficile à faire, les résultats basiques sont tout simplement inexploitables, dit elle en agitant les résultats d'examens qu'elle avait reçue."  
L'homme prit alors un air épouvanté.  
"Mon sang? Vous avez pris mon sang? Êtes vous...  
- Professeur intervint Hermione, les moldus analysent le sang pour évaluer la composition de celui ci et en déduire l'état de santé du patient, ce n'est pas de la magie noire.  
- Toujours est-il se renfrogna Irène, que je ne sais pas ce que vous ingurgitez, mais vous êtes positif à des doses minimes mais tout de même abhérrantes, d' arsenic, au mercure, à des dérivés opiacés, divers métaux lourds, enfin j'ai un mot du laborantin qui doit croire que je teste des armes chimiques sur des êtres humains ou que j'ai voulu lui faire une blague. Une question, tous vos organes sont d'origine? Parce que si c est le cas, rien que votre foie est une énigme pour la science.  
- Tout ça n'est que balivernes moldues. Bien sûr que mon organisme est saturé de tout celà! Je suis maître et professeur de Potions. Les trois quarts de mes étudiants transforment du sirop au citron en poison mortel rien qu'en le touillant !  
- Et si, chuchota Hermione, et si vous faisiez une potion de mémoire? Vous pourriez accéder à des souvenirs qui vous éclairerez?"  
L'air songeur, Snape acquiesça puis renifla.  
Irène se cala dans sa chaise. Elle avait la désagréable impression que son locataire allait rester plus longtemps que prévu. Le problème c'est qu'elle s'était fait avoir sur le loyer… 


	5. Chapter 6

_Sanctuaire 5  
Ça n a pas l'air mais je vous promet qu'on avance..._

Si vous vous basez sur les contes de fées, la magie c'est chouette. Salagadoulamagiekabouetbibidibabidibou. Ouais. Moins d'une semaine qu'elle cohabitait avec un sorcier et la magie et outre les désagréments technologiques, elle en apprenait encore. D'abord la magie c'était vecteur de saleté. Le lendemain de la venue d'Hermione, trois hiboux avaient toqué à sa fenêtre chargés de paquets. Oui. Des hiboux. En plein jour. Avec les fientes qui allaient avec.  
Ensuite ça puait. Son grenier était à l'heure actuelle encombré de marmites, pardon de chaudrons, bouillonnants, fumants, dégoulinants de choses qui pourrissaient, infusaient, cramaient. Vous voulez une idée de ce que ça donne? Dans la même pièce, faites bouillir de la javel, faites mûrir des oeufs au milieu de vieilles croûtes de cheddar et plongez les bras dans une masse d'algues fraîchement rejetées par la marée.  
Les gamins avaient décidé de se relayer tous les deux jours. Pour les rapatrier en vivres et diverses fournitures et pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous les deux toujours en vie. A sa grande surprise, celui avec lequel elle avait préféré passer le plus de temps était Ron. Lui seul était à son écoute (tant qu'elle lui préparait un encas en tout cas), Hermione lui prêtait attention quelques secondes puis filait au grenier voir Snape pour l'aider (si au moins l'un d'eux pensait a neutraliser cette puanteur) et Harry la saluait à peine. Aux cris qui avaient résonnés dans le grenier, elle doutait que son aide fut bien accueillie, mais lorsqu'il reparti deux heures plus tard, le jeune homme avait paru ému, et heureux.  
Hormis ces visites, ses journées étaient relativement solitaires. Le verger que sa grand-mère avait planté avait donné ses premières cerises, qu'elle avait récoltées, cuisinées. Elle avait remis en état (du moins ce qu'elle était capable de faire) la plupart du domaine. Se promenait en compagnie de Divine et parfois d Ajax. Enfin pas trop loin, de manière à ce que ne se reproduise pas la scène d avant hier où la magie qui la liait à Snape avait attiré celui-ci, vociférant, au dehors. _Bref la vie dans la petite maison dans la petite(vu le périmètre de liberté) prairie…_  
Snape passait ses journées, et une partie de ses nuits, devant ses cocottes minutes, elle avait renoncé à ce qu'il mange équilibré et se contentait a présent de déposer un plateau devant le grenier, pardon, devant le laboratoire.  
Bref des journées absolument... Mortelles. La veille, elle s'était surprise à faire des points de suture sur une banane comme pendant son internat. Et des idées aussi saugrenues que de se mettre au macramé ou vernir les sabots de Divine l'assaillaient régulièrement. En fait, autant l'avouer, elle s'emmerdait. Et à chaque aveu sa main se tendait vers un briquet.

Mais demain lui permettrait peut être de renouer avec une vie normale. Enfin pour elle... Des informations glanées auprès de Ron, recoupées à celles données par Hermione (en même temps que le regard réprobateur qu'elle lui avait lancé en lui donnant le paquet de cigarettes demandé à Ron deux jours plus tôt), oui demain allait lui faire énormément de bien. Tout à coup un grand bruit se fit entendre et elle s'accrocha au chambranle de la porte de sa chambre. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se précipita à l'étage, et ouvrit la porte du grenier, l'enfonçant de l'épaule pour la forcer un peu.  
La respiration rapide, le flux d'adrénaline dans les veines, elle se préparait déjà à découvrir un cadavre ensanglanté. Ou du moins un moribond.  
Mais non. Elle fit taire la voix de chirurgien absolument pas compatissant et plutôt déçu dans sa tête. Non, hélas, pas de fracture à réduire, de plaies béantes. Merde.  
Juste les murs barbouillés d'une substance qu'elle ne voulait pas identifier, une épaisse fumée rose (comment une fumée pouvait elle être rose, elle refusait de le savoir) s échappant d'un chaudron et Snape au milieu, tenant un second chaudron vide à bout de bras, un sourire joyeux sur le visage.  
"Parfaite, parfaite."  
Apparemment la pseudo destruction d'une partie de sa maison faisait donc partie du processus. _Ravie de l'apprendre_. Il agita sa baguette, la soupe qui mijotait dans le chaudron restant sembla s'immobiliser. Si. Les bulles ne bougeaient plus, comme si elles étaient solidifiées dans de la gelée. Un autre tic de baguette et la substance verte disparut des murs. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut de sa présence. Le sourire qui restait sur son visage autant que le ton poli qu'il utilisa la déstabilisa.  
"Vous voilà! Est-ce une odeur de cerises cuites que je sens?"  
Elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle n'avait jusqu'à l'heure pas compris qu'il devait être atteint de troubles bipolaires. Ce qui ne retirait en rien la brusquerie du personnage, puisqu'il la bouscula pour sortir et se précipiter vers le rez de chaussée. Elle le suivi hébétée. _Un barjot_, la réponse était tellement simple, comment avait elle pu passer à côté ?  
Elle ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confortablement installé à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de thé dans une main et une tartine de confiture chaude dans l'autre.  
Elle grimaça en voyant son avant bras. La mixture verte avait maculé son pansement. Il avait fait lui même son bandage et ça se voyait. Elle lui fit remarquer et son visage perdit de suite son air quasi-guilleret. Comme à chaque fois, quand elle lui saisit le bras, il se raidit. Il y avait comme une angoisse fantôme sur son visage quand elle retira la bande. D'accord, c'était moche mais elle avait vu pire. A vrai dire, et elle devait une nouvelle fois faire taire la voix déçue, il guérissait même vite, le bandage ne servait qu'à protéger la croûte nouvellement formée. Elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, pressentant que cela représentait un sujet sensible. Quand le nouveau bandage fut fait, il rabattit sa manche de chemise dessus. Ouais. Des manches longues alors que toute l'Europe gémissait sous la canicule.  
"- Vous en êtes à une étape de repos de votre préparation, c'est bien celà?"  
Les deux yeux noirs laissèrent filtrer un instant sa surprise.  
"- Donc demain nous pouvons sortir?"  
Il sembla réfléchir un instant et fini par hocher lentement la tête.  
Elle laissa échapper un rire satisfait. 

Le lendemain matin, il était à peine 8 heures, quand elle frappa à sa porte. Il lui ouvrit et, acerbe, la salua d'un :  
"Qu'est-ce que c est que cette tenue?"  
Elle le regarda, visiblement atterrée. Elle portait un uniforme, c était fait un chignon digne d'une grand-mère victorienne pour retenir ses cheveux, contrairement à tous les jours où elle portait ses bermudas informes et une queue de cheval.  
" Je vous ai dit que nous sortions.  
- Ce qui justifie ma question.  
- Je ne parlais pas d'aller dehors mais ailleurs! Je dois me rendre à Edimburg!  
- Nous sommes cloîtrés ici. Les sortilèges... »  
_Pourquoi me parle t il toujours comme si j avais quatre ans et que je demandais pourquoi il ne faut pas se laver les cheveux avec du détergent...  
_- Les protections autour du domaine assurent notre sécurité, le sort nous lie l'un à l'autre ! Nous pouvons nous absenter. Ron a précisé qu'il fallait bien qu'on puisse s'enfuir, _fuir quoi, ça_... Je dois me rendre a Edimburg, j'aurais du y aller déjà depuis quelques jours. J'ai fait prévenir de ma venue. Si je n'y vais pas, on viendra me chercher. On m'attend. Parce que j'ai une petite vie sociale moi. Donc on part.  
- Vous vouliez dire toute la journée en plus!  
- Bien entendu! Il y a trois heures de route et...  
- C'est impossible. Je dois faire des recherches, et préparer certains ingrédients, j'en ai vu certains dans le bois de votre propriété...  
- Non, non, non! J'ai prévenu les gens que je dois voir, il est hors de question que j'annule. Je vous promets que pour votre tranquillité il vaut mieux que vous ne me posiez pas de problèmes..."

Il plissa les yeux. Il avait usé de la legilimancie pour la jauger dés les premiers jours qu'il avait passé près d'elle. Il avait déduit que si elle avait un caractère patient, il valait mieux ne pas la pousser dans ses retranchements. Elle était capable d'aller saboter son travail au grenier par pur esprit de vengeance.  
Il prit soin de contrôler chacune de ses intonations.  
"Voici ce que je vous propose. Nous ne prendrons pas votre voiture. Je nous ferai transplaner. Vous faites ce que vous avez à faire, puis nous rentrons. Les trois heures…  
-Six. Deux fois trois heures.  
-Soit les 6 heures économisées me permettront de faire mes recherches et mes récoltes."  
Il était si facile de lire le cheminement de ses pensées… Ses muscles faciaux, ses sourcils mobiles reflétaient tout ce qu'il se passait dans cette petite tête. Enfin elle le fixa de ses yeux clairs. Et acquiesça.  
Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient dans le salon.  
" Vous devez vous tenir à moi"  
Elle agrippa nerveusement son bras.  
" Est ce que ça rend toujours nauséeux?  
- Seulement quand on a affaire à des amateurs," ricana t'il alors que le monde tournait déjà autour d'eux.  
Quand tout se stabilisa, ils se trouvaient dans l'arrière cour d un restaurant moldu qu'il connaissait pour y avoir eu rendez vous avec Albus, 18 ans avant. 23 en fait. Elle était toujours cramponnée à son bras, semblant sur le point de chanceler. De sa main droite il attrapa son épaule.  
"Regardez-moi. Voilà. Nous sommes arrivés."  
Elle le regarda, les yeux un peu dans le vague, blême. Avant de se reprendre. Elle le lâcha, cherchant des mèches folles imaginaires à rabattre derrière ses oreilles. Il pointa la baguette sur lui même afin de se jeter un sort pour modifier légèrement son apparence. Elle le regarda, perplexe, mais ne dit rien.

Ils marchèrent vingt minutes avant qu elle ne lui adresse la parole.  
"Il y a un pub à côté. Vous pouvez m'y attendre."  
Elle n'avait de toute évidence pas envie qu'il l'accompagne.  
C'est pourquoi il allait y aller. Juste pour se venger de l'agacement qu'elle et sa jument et de toute cette situation absurde dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était puéril, mesquin mais Severus avait passé sa vie d'adulte à s'octroyer ces petites revanches sur la vie et ses déconvenues.  
Avec un air résigné, elle le vit lui emboîter le pas dans le bâtiment militaire.

Elle se présenta à un soldat qui les laissa entrer. Ils entrèrent dans une salle où se trouvaient de petits groupes de personnes. Cela lui faisait penser à la salle de visite de Saint Mangouste. Tout à coup un homme en fauteuil roulant au milieu d'un groupe de 7 à peu près aussi estropié que lui hurla.  
"Lieutenant!"  
Cinq d'entre eux se précipitèrent sur elle, le repoussant légèrement. Seuls deux restèrent en retrait. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, s'attirant les regards curieux des autres personnes de la salle, et celui réprobateur d'une infirmière qui attirée par le brouhaha leur intima de se taire. Le souvenir de Pomfresh s'imposa à lui.  
Ils les guidèrent alors en pouffant vers les deux hommes. L'un d'eux était assis sur un canapé moelleux, Severus retint à grand peine une grimace en voyant le tissu cicatriciel qui recouvrait une partie de son crâne, épargnait son visage mais lui mangeait entièrement l'oreille droite. Elle s'était avancée directement devant lui, accroupie pour capter son regard.  
"Bonjour Sergent."  
L'homme sursauta avant de laisser un pale sourire flotter sur son visage.  
"Alors vous ne nous avez pas oublié, lieutenant?"  
Elle fit non de la tête et posa la main quelques instants sur la main de l invalide et se releva pour faire face au second homme qui lui aussi s'était levé. La position debout semblait lui être pénible et Severus nota qu'une paire de béquille était au sol à côté de son fauteuil. Elle se tint bien droite, fit claquer ses talons en annonant solennellement.  
"Major."  
L'interpellé sourit.  
"Vous avez quitté l'armée, non? Nos grades n'ont plus d'importance. "  
Il y avait comme un sous entendu dans la phrase, et l'homme lui était déjà antipathique. Il était plutôt bel homme et avait l'air de le savoir. Il lui faisait penser au Black qui avait hanté son adolescence. Il le fixait avec un air de défi en lui tendant la main. Main que Severus contempla quelques instants avant de la serrer.  
"-vous êtes?  
- Prince, Se... Sebastian Prince.  
- Major Richard Yales."  
Il s'ensuivit un silence gênant. Silence interrompu par l'énergumène bruyant (Steggins nota t il) en fauteuil roulant qui était un peu à la traîne.  
"C'est vrai ça! C'est qui le grand joyeux qui vous accompagne lieutenant?  
- Je... Je n'ai pas pris ma voiture, Se...Bastian m'a accompagnée. Se retenant de pouffer au terme "grand joyeux"  
- elle vous a laissé conduire!"  
Tous le regardaient comme si cela était une aberration. Le brûlé y ajouta une lueur de respect.  
Bientôt tous s'assirent et entamèrent une joyeuse discussion sur leurs "progrès"respectifs.  
A priori, Steggins était le genre d'homme qui pense que derrière chaque inconnu se cache un futur nouvel ami et expliquait avec force détail chaque anecdote à Severus à qui tant d'années d'espionnage avait appris à ne pas mésestimer ce type de source d informations qui ne nécessitait ni torture ni meurtre. Il observait la moldue qui riait en regardant les dossiers que certains d'entre eux avaient tenu à lui remettre. Il observait aussi le major qui la couvait des yeux et, parfois, détournait son regard vers lui, le fixant avec une lueur de défi. Il n avait pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour savoir que sa présence dérangeait visiblement l homme qui ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. Severus aimait susciter la jalousie chez les autres, même sans raison, surtout si il avait des raisons de penser que la personne en face de lui avait eu son Servilus à martyriser. Et puis la jalousie l'avait lui même tellement rongée dans sa jeunesse que cette attitude ne lui semblait que justice.  
"Alors si je comprends bien, vous êtes tous des patients d'Irène?"  
A l'emploi de son prénom, la jeune femme tressailli et le fixa, étonnée. Il est vrai qu'il ne l'avait jamais appelée que... Jamais. Il ne lui avait jamais donnée de nom, même dans ses pensées, il s'agissait de "la moldue". Il savoura surtout pleinement la lueur de colère dans les yeux du Major.  
"C est plus que ça, monsieur Prince."  
Tous se turent en observant le brûlé, Horst, qui chuchotait.  
"Si nous sommes en vie, c est grâce au Doc."  
Steggins renchéri:  
"Ils disent tous avoir vu la lumière. Moi j'étais au bureau de recrutement de l armée sauf que c'était ma grand-mère qui était l'agent recruteur. Et au moment...  
- C est bon Steggins, on la connaît ton histoire."  
Severus fusilla le manchot (il n avait pas retenu son nom) du regard. Steggins avait a priori des souvenirs des Limbes, il espéra que la pipelette à roulettes allait reprendre mais le major prit la parole.  
"Irène, ( il insista lourdement sur le prénom, la jeune femme se tortillant de gène sur son siège), nous avons quelque chose pour vous..."  
Il fit signe a un des soldat en faction à la porte et celui sortit pour aussitôt revenir avec un carton qu'il posa précautionneusement sur les genoux du major.  
"Il manque quelqu'un pour que notre groupe soit au complet. Stardust."  
Elle prit un air stupéfait.  
"Vous avez pu le recueillir?"  
"Pendant que je suis ici, il est chez mes parents. Et même sur trois pattes il est intenable. Il a franchi le grillage pour rendre visite à la Terre-Neuve de leur voisin et..."  
Et il sorti un chiot long comme l'avant bras de Severus, entièrement noir, pour le tendre à la jeune femme qui avait une expression de tendresse mièvre sur le visage. L'exact opposé de celle qui devait recouvrir son propre visage.  
Il entendit à peine Steggins lui expliquer que le fameux Stardust était un chien de l'équipe de déminage que dirigeait Yales et que quand celui ci avait été blessé, elle, Irène, avait non seulement sauvé l homme mais aussi la bête.  
"-... Un nom en S, tous les chiens de l unité ont un nom en S."  
Elle avait lâché le chiot au sol et avec un air pataud celui ci allait renifler les mains qui se tendaient vers lui pendant que chacun tentait de trouver un nom au bâtard.  
Finalement le chien se dirigea vers lui, négligeant la main tendue de Steggins. Il s assit de manière tout a fait incongrue, les pâtes très écartées, comme si il ne contrôlait pas leur glissade sur le carrelage. Il était entièrement noir, avec un museau un peu grisâtre et pointu comme celui d un loup. Il n aimait pas les chiens surtout les chiens noirs qui promettaient d'être de bonne taille comme...  
"Sniffle"  
Tous le regardèrent bizarrement. Mais cet abruti de chiot devait avoir décidé que le seul bipède qui ne tentait pas de le tripoter était digne de confiance et s'avança pour se coucher à ses pieds.  
" Va pour Sniffle!" Dit Irène d un ton joyeux.

Il l'écoutait répondre à sa question en étudiant attentivement ses gestes. Elle fait rouler le citron sous sa paume pour l assouplir.  
"J étais dans le camion qui suivait. Yales est sorti avec Stardust pour inspecter les alentours. Embuscade. Le camion a explosé. Yales a été projeté au loin avec son chien dans les bras. C'est le premier que j ai pu soigné, les autres... J ai dû lui promettre de m'occuper de son chien, faire un garrot sur sa patte avant qu'il ne me laisse le toucher. Ce fut juste mais je l ai stabilisé. Je ne me souviens même plus comment on est rentré. Je crois que j'ai commencé à l'opérer dans l hélicoptère. Dit elle d'un air rêveur. Horst a été gravement brûlé, j ai cru que j allais le perdre, ce fut long, parfois je me demandais si il ne valait pas mieux que cette agonie prenne fin. Il prend toujours énormément de médicaments contre la douleur, ça l'affaiblit beaucoup.  
-Steggins a l'air...  
- Steggins n'est pas ce qu'il a l'air. Il est atteint d'un trouble du Syndrome post Traumatique. Si il n'était pas tous soudés et au même endroit, qui sait ce dont il pourrait être capable."  
Elle coupait les filets de poissons en fins cubes. Précis. Égaux.  
A son front plissé, ses mâchoires crispées, il devinait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.  
Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas. Mais il n'aimait pas qu'on ne lui dise que la moitié des choses. Trop d'années de frustrations dues aux cachotteries de Dumbledore.  
Ses souvenirs étaient si présents dans son esprit qu'il n'eut qu'à effleurer celui ci pour être assailli d'images. De sons. Et même d'odeurs. Des odeurs de chairs brûlées, des bruits d'explosions. Il sentait le sang battre à ses tempes. Voyait des corps mutilés, entendait des râles. Puis il l'entendait crier pour couvrir des bruits de rotor. Il voyait ses mains garrotter la patte d'un chien en hurlant sur un homme en sale état, Yales. Et puis il voyait son poing s'abattre sur la poitrine d'un autre homme, l'ouvrir, il la sentait entrer dans une sorte de transe, d'autres images se succédaient. Elle était au chevet d'un homme dont elle fermait les yeux, se retournait vers un autre dont la tête et le torse était bandés, lui prenait la main alors que des bips stridents se faisaient entendre, hésitait, et puis encore cette transe, mais elle hésitait et se contentait de lui tenir la main . Et d'autres visages, des promesses... Il se retira doucement, un peu perturbé. Reporta son attention sur ses mains qui maintenant fouettaient une sorte de sauce. L'implication dont elle faisait preuve, les frissons de dégoût et d'horreur devant ces chairs malmenées, ces corps mutilés, les décisions de mort ou de vie, et de quel type de vie. Son rôle à lui, dans d'autres conflits, dans une autre position avait été, objectivement, bien différent, plus proche de celui de bourreau, mais les questions morales qui se soulevaient dans son esprit à elle n'étaient pas si différentes que celles qui l'assaillaient quand il devait jouer son rôle auprès de Voldemort. Qui choisir? Qui devait être prioritaire? Qui devait vivre ou...  
" Merci."  
Il détachât son regard de ses mains.  
"D avoir, enfin, je me doute que ce genre d assemblée n est pas votre tasse de thé, alors merci."  
D un air indifférent, il joua avec le bouchon de la bouteille de vin blanc qu'elle avait débouchée.  
" Il y a bien quelque chose...  
- Vous ne faites jamais rien gratuitement, hein?" Dit elle en s'essuyant les mains, puis en se frictionnant l'épaule_. Bien fait_. On ne rentrait pas sans s'annoncer dans un laboratoire.  
"Je vous offre un abri, ce n'est pas suffisant?  
- En fait, je pense que vous pourriez me faire gagner du temps sur ma potion. Je suis obligé de la mettre en stase lorsque je découpe certains ingrédients et je pense que vous pourriez le faire.  
- Il ne faut pas être sorcier pour ça? Il ne faut pas avoir un fluide pour ne pas pervertir vos... Trucs, je ne suis qu une moldue après tout."  
Il sourit au sarcasme. Si il ne s'était pas introduit dans son esprit, sentit quelque résonance en lui, et puis c'était vrai, il gagnerait en temps sur certaines découpes, elle avait une certaine habileté qu'il était dommage de gâcher dans la fabrication de sandwichs. Tant pis, il allait tenter une manœuvre à la Albus.  
"-Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, vous me paraissiez vous ennuyer ce temps ci. "  
Elle contourna le plan de travail son verre a la main. Elle parut hésiter. Il s'empara du paquet de cigarettes sur la table, en tira une et l'alluma puis lui tendit comme à un vieux camarade de tranchées. Elle hésita avant de la prendre. Le regarda refaire les mêmes mouvements pour en prendre une.  
"J ai donc une influence sur vous...  
- Une mauvaise" il savoura la brûlure de la fumée dans le fond de sa gorge, l amertume du tabac sur ses joues. Il se rappelait la dernière fois qu'il s'en était grillé une. Au Bal de Noël du grand tournoi. Il avait réussi à écarter les élèves qui folâtraient dans les buissons et avait fait une pause avant de se lancer à la recherche de Karkaroff. La marque apparaisssait de plus en plus sombre sur son poignet au fur et à mesure que les jours avançaient et Albus lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était temps de perdre cette habitude moldue.  
" Mais on fume dehors, sinon ma mère va revenir d'entre les morts pour me tirer les oreilles"  
Elle plaisantait mais ajouta vivement..,  
"Non, mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver? Je veux dire les fantômes?"  
Il se contenta de ricaner et de la suivre.  
Dehors, la soirée était encore chaude. Et bien entendu ce maudit canasson était dans la cour. La jument courrait d'un trot réduit, suivi par ce stupide chiot. Celui ci, les apercevant, se détourna du quadrupède qui émit un hennissement déçu,et vint s'affaler à ses pieds. Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de ricaner ce qu'elle tentait de cacher en tirant sur sa cigarette. La jument délaissée approcha de sa maîtresse. Severus prit alors pour la première fois le temps de l'observer.  
Il avait cru qu'elle était pommelée, mais elle était d'un blanc presque pur, sûrement dû aux nombreux brossages dont elle avait fait l'objet depuis le retour de sa propriétaire. Son toupet et sa crinière lui semblaient longs pour un cheval qui faisait l'objet de tant de soins. Le pire étant les crins qui retombaient de chaque côté de chaque oeil. Il y avait une sorte de tâche un peu plus pâle entre les deux yeux. Le plus troublant était qu'il lui semblait que la face de la bête était aussi mobile que celle de sa propriétaire, comme si elles partageaient leurs expressions, une connexion. Le visage d'Hagrid s'imposa à lui. Les gens et leurs bêtes. Et il grattouilla négligemment le ventre du chiot qui couvait ses pieds. 

La magie, ça pue. Et ça fait des saletés. Mais c était moins stressant qu un bloc opératoire finalement. Les indications de Snape étaient précises, même si il avait tendance à les lui répéter plusieurs fois. En jetant un coup d'oeil au grimoire qui contenait les indications a suivre, elle demanda à voix haute si le philtre était censé donner de la mémoire ou si le simple fait de la faire ne participait pas à un entraînement cognitif intensif, d'où le gain de mémoire. D'après ce qu'elle en avait vu, il en était a la page 27 étape 106 de cette foutue recette et les indications ce limitaient à: écraser les gousses de _bulbobus_ (ça c'était les trucs jaunes avec un jus gluant et vert) comme indiqués à l'étape 4, agiter la potion diluante trois fois dans un sens, couper vers le cas, 6 fois dans l autre sens puis reprendre l'enchaînement des mouvements de brassage de l'étape 36. La seule réponse qu'elle avait eu avait été un haussement de sourcil (oui au singulier, apparemment Snape se contrôlait tellement que son visage restait parfaitement impassible, excepté un sourcil, le droit) méprisant.  
Elle soupira. En plus il faisait vraiment chaud et son épaule la démangeait. Elle souleva son tee-shirt pour ne garder que son débardeur.  
Bon alors la racine de valériane, il lui avait dit d'en faire des filaments épais. Une fine julienne quoi. A moins qu'il ne faille l'effilocher se dit-elle en regardant l aspect fibreux du végétal. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra son regard noir qui la fixait.  
"Couteau, râpe, ou j'y vais avec les doigts?  
"D'où vient cette cicatrice?"  
Elle grimaça. La cicatrice n'était pas moche, depuis le temps, et ne formait qu une bande de peau pale s enroulant sur sa clavicule, mais elle attirait inévitablement les regards. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il soit le genre à poser des questions. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu quand elle l'avait soigné, il avait son lot de marques et elle était persuadée qu'il prendrait très mal qu'elle en fasse l'inventaire en lui demandant comment elles étaient arrivé là.  
"Accident de voiture. Gamine. Couteau, râ...  
- Râpe."  
Elle s'attela donc patiemment à la tâche. A priori elle ne devait pas s'en tirer trop mal car contrairement à ce que Ron avait prédit en entrant dans la pièce, Snape n'avait ni vociféré, ni crier, ni postillonner. Elle avait eu droit à un grognement qu'elle avait jugé approbateur.  
Elle râpait doucement le végétal. Le mouvement répétitif la berçant doucement, permettant à son cerveau de méditer. Cela faisait près de 8 jours qu'elle avait quitté l'armée et les événements avaient fait qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas penchée sur son avenir. Que voulait elle exactement?  
D abord rester chez elle. Plus de vadrouilles à travers le monde ou le pays. Seulement il n'y avait guère de postes de chirurgiens traumato à moins de trois heures de voitures. Il y avait bien une petite clinique à une heure de route, mais elle ne se voyait pas se contenter d'appendicites et de poses de prothèses de hanches ad vitam eternam et c'était tout ce que la structure était capable de lui proposer. Non, il lui faudrait quelque chose capable de lui fournir un défi, pas forcément des cas médicaux d'ailleurs, quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'apprendre, de s'enrichir intellectuellement parlant. Elle se décala pour prendre les filaments et les plonger dans de l'eau vinaigrée (une cuillère à soupe dans un demi bol) et fit signe Snape qu'il pouvait ... Faire son truc là avec la baguette au dessus du bol.  
Il hocha la tête, ce qu'elle décida puisqu'elle était dans un jour de grand optimisme de prendre pour un compliment. Elle le regarda attentivement.  
"Je peux vous poser une question?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Je veux dire une question personnelle, à laquelle vous répondrez honnêtement... Et pas en orientant la conversation sur moi."  
Il grimaça. Elle avait fini par le cerner, enfin en partie, et ça ne devait pas lui faire plaisir.  
" S'il vous plait?  
- Je ne vous promets pas de réponse.  
- D accord. Est ce que c'est ... Satisfaisant, l enseignement?"  
Il la regarda comme si... comme si il s attendait à tout sauf à ça, il semblait réfléchir, à sa réponse ou à sa volonté de répondre.  
" Je suppose, dit il lentement, que pour quelqu'un dont c'est la réelle vocation, qui n'aurait pas de surqualification par rapport au niveau qu'il doit enseigner...ce doit être agréable de jouer au professeur.  
- C'est si terrible que ça?"  
Il lui tourna le dos pour agiter la potion, réduisit le feu. Comment expliquer qu'il n'avait pas choisi d'enseigner, qu'il s'agissait d'une solution de repli pour lui? Qu'il n'avait même pas eu le loisir sauf une année, d'enseigner ce qui lui semblait être le plus utile à l'enfant de Lily. En y réfléchissant, Flittwick, Minerva, Pomona et la majorité de ses collègues aimaient enseigner. Peut être que pour quelqu'un d'un peu plus sociable que lui...  
- Je me demandais, je pourrais peut être enseigner les sciences, au collège, au lycée..."  
Il la regarda. Elle était taillée pour l'action, pas pour rester devant un tableau noir.  
»-Vous devrez faire face à une tranche de population plus travaillée par des questions superficielles et ses hormones que par des démarches scientifiques... Ils tourneront en dérision tout ce qui est important pour vous. Et année après année, vous répèterez les mêmes choses, jusqu à ce que vous ne distinguiez même plus les visages de ces ânes."  
Il ne pouvait pas faire plus honnête.  
Elle le regardait et dans un élan d'optimisme, encore, décidement, lui dit:  
"Allez... Il y a sûrement eu quelques... Au moins un qui vous a donné satisfaction"  
Il réfléchit... En fait, peut être les jumeaux Weasley...des notes lamentables parce que toujours hors sujet mais quand on savait le niveau qu'ils déployaient pour inventer leurs farces et attrapes et notamment en potions... Oui mais voilà cela se manifestait en dehors de ses cours. Donc plus de frustration que de satisfaction. Par contre...  
Il avait promis de répondre honnêtement.  
"Il y avait cette élève , c'était dans mes premières années de professeur. Elle avait un rêve, une vocation. C'était... Une calamité. Elle ne pouvait rien toucher sans le briser, et pourtant, elle avait... Cet entêtement, cette volonté, comme de vouloir contrôler son destin... Je l'ai aidé, en potions. Elle travaillait d'arrache pied et... Elle a fini par faire la carrière dont elle rêvait.  
- Donc elle ne vous a pas déçue?  
- Si. Elle a fini par se mettre en danger dans sa vie personnelle, mettre en péril le travail qu'elle avait accompli, son don, pour un homme.  
-C était un... Voyou? Enfin un vilain garçon, je ne sais pas... Vous en parlez,comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième plaie d'Egypte...  
- Au début je croyais que c'était lui le problème, mais en fait je crois que c'est parce que, dans un sens, elle me faisait penser au jeune homme que j'aurais pu être et que j'avais l'impression qu'elle gâchait son potentiel avec lui, en lui courant après, qu'elle ferait les mêmes erreurs que moi. "  
Elle le regarda intensément et Severus s'aperçut alors que pour une question anodine, posée sans aucune arrière-pensée, il lui avait donné bien plus de réponses qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
Il la détesta parce qu'elle portait ce masque d'indifférence qui était sien habituellement. Il pouvait imaginer les rouages de ses pensées s'actionner.  
"Je ne vous veux pas de mal, dit elle doucement, enfin la majorité du temps, je n'ai pas envie de vous mettre à la porte. Et peu importe quelle importance vous pouvez accorder à mon opinion, je garderai ce que vous le confierez pour moi. Je vous le promets. Nous sommes ici seuls, certaines choses peuvent nous échapper, à vous, comme à moi. C'est comme penser à voix haute.  
- Je ne suis pas du genre à m'épancher dit il avec un rictus.  
- Pourtant ça peut faire du bien, une confession.  
- J attends la votre.  
- Je l'ai déjà faite, je ne serais jamais restée saine d'esprit sinon. A mon cheval"  
Elle l'avait dit avec un petit rire.  
Le pire était qu'il était sûr que c'était la vérité. 


End file.
